


A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes

by saveferrris (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Domination, Jealously, M/M, Smut, all that jazz, heart eyes, lovely lovely smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saveferrris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet in which Jim thinks John Harrison is sooooOoOoOOOOoooo dreamy (for a war fugitive) and Spock gets jealous and then makes sure Kirk knows that he’s Spock’s and only Spock’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! Smut!!!!!!!!

Jim expects this dude - this, lunatic bloodthirsty murderer - to be one of those crazed looking types. Y'know, the ones with gross hair and dark hollow eyes and really manic smiles? Well. He has never been more wrong in his life. 

He's sitting on his ass in the middle of a fully fledged fight between, some of, his crew, a bunch of Klingons and this John Harrison guy, who appears to be _helping_ them, even after they threatened to blow his brains out if he didn't follow their orders. The guy they're after, Harrison, is being pretty fucking badass if Jim does say so himself. 

And then everything slows down as he takes the balaclava off. It's like one of those cliche chick-flicks where the girl sees the guy of her dreams for the first time. It's a vision of strong jawlines and pretty cheekbones and ohmyfuckinggodlookathis _EYES_ and Jim is quite taken aback.

"Oh no, he's hot."

*

Jim punched the guy.

He killed Pike who was the closest thing Jim ever had to a father figure and Jim loved that man and he hated Harrison so he took his fist to his jaw. Like, 15 times. 

Harrison's sitting quietly in his cell and Jim is standing quietly outside it. He has left once, to check the status of the engines with Scotty, but he came straight back to watch Harrison. 

( _"Thanks Scotty, I'm heading back to the prisoners quarters now so you'll know where to find me if you need me"_

_"Aye cap'ain. Show that bloody awful man what yer made of sir!"_ ) 

It's nice, being able to be alone with his thoughts. He's not actually alone, obviously, because there's a very dreamy no-shut-up-he's-not-dreamy-he's-a-psychopath war fugitive in front of him and Jim is enjoying staring at the way his back curves with his spine and the defined muscles on his shoulder blades. 

It's so peaceful that Jim doesn't notice Spock behind him, and subsequently almost shits himself when he hears Spock say

"Captain?"

Because fuck, Spock is meant to be his boyfriend and here he is fantasising about the guy who killed his best friend.

"Spock don't creep up on me like that" Jim says, he can feel the flush creeping up his neck. Harrison doesn't even flinch. 

"Captain... I am worried about the amount of time you have spent observing the prisoner." Spock says rather nervously. Jim feels really bad. 

"Just making sure he doesn't try any funny business" Jim replies but Spock still looks hurt. Harrison stays motionless. 

"I feel as though you are dissatisfied with my company Jim." Spock continues, "your behaviour does not comply with the regulations of a monogamous relationship. It is almost as if you have grown bored of me and are diverting your attention to the prisoner because he is far more aesthetically pleasing than I" Spock barely even whispers the last sentence. Jim wants to die right there. Harrison laughs, the bastard. 

"No, Spock, no" Jim goes to touch Spocks cheek but then remembers that there's a bitchy mass murderer in the same room which, given the circumstances, is most definitely not romantic, so he takes his hand and leads him out into the ship corridor. 

"It's not like that, Spock. Yeah he has a nice bone structure, I admit, but I would never get bored of you." Jim reassures and Spock doesn't look up from his feet for a good five minutes.

"Come with me."

*

Spock leads Jim to his quarters and pushes him through the door before following suit himself. He shuts the compartment door and sets it to lock, facing away from Jim the entire time.

"Spock what-"

But Spock already had Jim up against the wall, one hand in his hair, one knee against his crotch. He's kissing him hungrily, like he's worried that Jim's going to leave him any minute. It's somewhere between desperate moans and animalistic rutting that Jim realised that Spock was jealous of Harrison and then he wants to slap himself, but apparently Spock has other ideas. 

He pushes Jim down onto the bed and is quick to climb on top of him, kissing him again but with more restraint now, like he wants Jim to beg. He pulls at Jim's shirt and makes a noise that resembles a demand and Jim is quick to strip down to only his underwear, and strip Spock as well. 

Spock begins to kiss Jim's neck and he moans in the back of his throat, trying his hardest not to come from just feeling Spocks hands on his thighs. Spock kisses Jim's collar bones, leaving bruises in his wake and steadily makes his way down Jim's stomach to his painfully hard cock. 

Spock takes Jim's boxers off with his fucking _teeth_ and Jim whimpers again. Spock merely smirks and kisses the inside of inside of Jim's thighs, then the base of his cock, slowly kissing his way up to the tip. He licks the precum and Jim thrusts his hips up, desperate for some kind of friction. Spock places his mouth around the tip and sucks lazily. Jim writhes around, gripping the sheets and pulling them up as Spock takes more and more of him into his mouth. 

Suddenly Spock stops and he leans back up to kiss Jim. "Spock-" Jim pants into the kiss, "f-fuck me, please Spock, fuck" 

Spock nonchalantly works his fingers towards Jim's opening, pressing himself into him and scissoring him open. 

"Fuck, Spock, need you" Jim mewls. Spock coats his own cock with lube before positioning the tip at the entrance. 

"Jim before I proceed I need you to confirm one thing" Spock almost growls. 

"Yes, Jesus Christ anything" 

"You are mine, correct?"

"Yes, now stop teasing me and-"

"You belong to me and me alone?"

"Yes, fucking hell yes" Jim moans and suddenly Spock is pumping in and out of him, kissing him rough and sloppily on the mouth, cheek, neck, chest. 

"I'm yours, Spock" Jim gasps as Spock's dick brushes his prostate. He presses their foreheads together and forces himself to stare into Spock's eyes. "All yours, fuck, love you so fucking much Spock. I'm yours" 

And then Spock is filling up inside him all at once and the pressure is too much and he's coming against his and Spocks chests. They both cry out some rendition of the others name before collapsing in a sweaty breathless heap. 

They're quiet for a while, Jim has his head on Spock's chest and Spock's hand is absent mindedly drifting over Jim's back, drawing letters of words to explain to Jim how much he means to him. Hours pass before any words are spoken. 

"You know," Jim chuckles, his voice low and gravelly, "you should really get jealous more often."

_**FIN.** _


End file.
